Who did it and why? Joy Mercer Dead Contest submit
by 99angelkitty
Summary: Submission to the Subunian contest 'Joy Mercer's Death contest! Who killed Joy and why.


Who did it and why?

**This is the entry to the ''Sibunian" contest! Ps I dont like Joy that much either...She is so mean at times. GRRRR...! But I would'nt wanna kill her off. But I love the couple Jenina (Jerome + Nina) and I love stories about them!**

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own HOA just a laptop! lol**

"Hey Joy are you trying to break up Fabian and Nina again!' Patricia was getting annoyed.

"WHAT no i'm just typing an email to Nina saying Fabian won a trip to Germany and will have to break up with her." Joy smiled viciously.

"Ugh you know Joy your starting to bug me with this!" Patricia told her.

"Well if you don't like it then you don't have to be my friend!" Joy yelled.

"You know what fine! We are not friends!" Patricia screamed back!

Patricia ran up to Mara's room

"Good news Mara you and I are roomies!" Patricia smiled.

"Um..ok but what about you and Joy?" Mara asked.

"Long story but you will be where Joy is and Joy will have her own room." Patricia squeled.

"Ok let me get my stuff!" Mara said.

Patricia went into Nina's room to warn her

"Hey Neens I have to warn you Joy is gonna send you a email which is a complete lie.''

''Ok thanks for the warning. Wanna paint nails? ''

''No thanks I'm tired so i'm gonna take a nap.''

Patricia went in her room and fell asleep

When she woke up she heard sirons and screaming

"Oh no what happened'' Patrica asked herself.

Patricia went downstairs to see a big pile of blood and a body bag

Patricia ran to a shocked Amber

"Amber what happened"

"It's It's JOY! She was hit in the head with a brick **(creative if i say so myself)** and died!"

"OMG! Who was it!"

"We don't know."

Then Amber ran out of the room. She went outside to get some fresh air.

Patricia went to talk to Nina

"Nina who do you think it was."

"I don't know. I mean I never really liked Joy but I cant believe she died"

"I know Nina. We got in a huge fight and l never got to apologize."

"Aww im so sorry Trishia but I heard they can still hear you when there gone."

Patricia went to a corner

"I'm so sorry Joy. I really am for everything. The fight your death and breaking your phone."

Then Patricia could have sworn she heard

"It's ok Patricia I'm sorry too. Wait you were the one who broke my phone."

Patricia was in tears so she walked over to the boys.

"Hey guys." Patricia did'nt know what to say.

"Hey Trixie how you holding up." Jerome said sweetly

"I can't believe Joy is gone.''

"Oh come on we all know everyone hated Joy. Even you Trish, it was only a matter of time!" Mick replied

"Mick you killed Joy!" Patricia screamed

"WHAT NO! I might of hated Joy but im no murderer!"

Then the police came and took Mick to jail

(Even though he was innocent)

After he was in jail he was convicted of 1st degree murder and was sentenced to the death penalty!

1 week later he was hanged!

**3 YEARS LATER!**

"Hey Trish can i tell you a secret?" Mara asked.

"Sure what is it?" Patricia wondered.

"Mick did'nt kill Joy!" Mara smirked

''He did'nt? Well then who did?" Patricia started shaking.

"It was ME!" Mara laughed

"Mara you killed Joy"

"Well I just said that!"

"But why?" Patricia asked nervously.

"Easy I wanted my own room and with Joy gone I kept it that way. Plus Mick was getting kinda boring so with him gone I was able to be FREE!" Mara squeled

"Mara your sick! Im calling the police."  
>"Oh no your not 'My secret will die with you'"<p>

Just then her partner in crime hit her in the head with a brick!

"Well done almost as good as it was with joy~! Mara smiled.

"Thank you! I try my best!" ALFIE said!

With that they told everyone about Joy and killed them one by one.

When it was starting to get suspicious Mara killed Alfie, faked her death and changed her name!

"Everyone knew I was smart but did anybody know I was a genius!" Mara told herself

All of the HOA students graves were next to each other there tomstones wrote...

Joy: She was sneaky and evil in her own way

Mick: Did he do it or was he framed

Patricia: She was BFF's with Joy and had her own faults

Fabian: The geek and brains of mystery

Jerome: Such a clueless boy never knew what was comming

Nina: She was the only American HOA loved

Amber: The prettiest one of them all

Alfie: He was a partner in crime but did he deserve to die

Mara would visit them once a week and say "Hate you Hate you Hate you!"

Mara who was now Jenna Liner was never tracked down and died a lonely crazy old woman!

THE END?

**Thanks for reading. Kina creepy but I thought you would never guess the ending! Oh and don't forget if you dont have anything nice type don't type anything at all!**

**-Madi**


End file.
